


Стороны / Parties

by 382



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Collage, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26647432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/382/pseuds/382
Summary: — Я — Драко Малфой, я Драко, я на вашей стороне!Драко наверху лестницы молил пощады у черной фигуры в маске. Гарри, пробегая мимо, ударил в Пожирателя смерти Оглушающим заклятием. Малфой оглянулся в поисках своего спасителя, и тут Рон наподдал ему из-под мантии. Малфой упал на Пожирателя смерти и с ошарашенным видом утер кровь с разбитой губы.— Мы второй раз за ночь спасли тебе жизнь, подонок двуличный! — рявкнул Рон.― Oтрывок из книги «Гарри Поттер и Дары Смерти»“I'm Draco Malfoy, I'm Draco, I'm on your side!"Draco was on the upper landing, pleading with another masked Death Eater. Harry Stunned the Death Eater as they passed: Malfoy looked around, beaming, for his savior, and Ron punched him from under the cloak. Malfoy fell backward on top of the Death Eater, his mouth bleeding, utterly bemused."And that's the second time we've saved your life tonight, you two-faced bastard!" Ron yelled.”― J.K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows
Kudos: 3





	Стороны / Parties

**Author's Note:**

> — Я — Драко Малфой, я Драко, я на вашей стороне!  
> Драко наверху лестницы молил пощады у черной фигуры в маске. Гарри, пробегая мимо, ударил в Пожирателя смерти Оглушающим заклятием. Малфой оглянулся в поисках своего спасителя, и тут Рон наподдал ему из-под мантии. Малфой упал на Пожирателя смерти и с ошарашенным видом утер кровь с разбитой губы.  
> — Мы второй раз за ночь спасли тебе жизнь, подонок двуличный! — рявкнул Рон. 
> 
> ― Oтрывок из книги «Гарри Поттер и Дары Смерти»
> 
> “I'm Draco Malfoy, I'm Draco, I'm on your side!"  
> Draco was on the upper landing, pleading with another masked Death Eater. Harry Stunned the Death Eater as they passed: Malfoy looked around, beaming, for his savior, and Ron punched him from under the cloak. Malfoy fell backward on top of the Death Eater, his mouth bleeding, utterly bemused.  
> "And that's the second time we've saved your life tonight, you two-faced bastard!" Ron yelled.”
> 
> ― J.K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> работа создана специально для команды WTF HP Adventurers 2020


End file.
